warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... Gold and shadow were fast asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:29, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shark gave his mother and sister the prey. His mother had fallen ill recently. "Thank you..." said Milkweed to her son, weakly. Flood woke up early in the morning.Silverstar 00:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "good morning"purred Gold,Shadow was still asleep.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:33, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy woke up to Milkweed's loud coughting. "I'm sorry," said the dieing she-cat. "No, no, it's fine," said Icy. "Let me get you some herbs." Icy padded out of the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood watched Milkweed worriedly.Silverstar 00:35, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy came back with some herbs. She gave them to Milkweeds, but they didn't seem to help her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned. "she's not good?" she whimpered.Silverstar 00:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "She is very, very ill," said Icy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned.Silverstar 00:45, October 3, 2012 (UTC) She lowered her voice so Milkweed's kits couldn't hear her. "She will most likely not make it to the end of the week," she said sadly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood sighed. "LEts not tell the kits..." she whispered.Silverstar 00:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Icy nodded. Though, Shark and Mink were not kits any more, she was still afriad to tell them that there was nothing that they could do. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:58, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy saw Flood and Icy talking and frowned. She looked at Milkweed. They must be talking about her, she thought. She padded under the dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 11:39, October 3, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Mink tried to wake up Milkweed, but could not. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 12:18, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold and shadow were awake.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood frowned, and gazed away from Milkweed. She could not help to know the fact that she was dead.Silverstar 14:55, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "are you okay?"asked gold.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:36, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Poppy stared over in sadness and went to dig the she-cat's grave. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:20, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Shadow started helping Poppy out.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:52, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine..." murmured Flood.Silverstar 21:07, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Gold gave her a lick on the ear "okay"he said.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood blushed, and Feather smiled at his cousin.Silverstar 21:34, October 3, 2012 (UTC) "would you.......u'm...well...like to be...more than friends?"asked Gold shyly.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Flood purred, and her fur brushed his. "Deffently..." she murmured.Silverstar 21:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction